halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shield World (level)
Shield World is the tenth level of Halo Wars http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qId2FJ5RPho. The level is set on the same planet as the previous mission, against the Flood. Summary The main mission is to rescue three different teams by killing all the Flood in the way between the firebase and the units. Team Alpha will reward you with a Grizzly tank, Team Bravo rewards you with an Elephant, and Team Charlie will reward you with three Spartans. You can rescue them in any order, but when you try to rescue the last group, the Pelican takes damage, and is ordered to break off. The remaining units say they'll make their way to the base to be picked up there. The normal time limit is 18 minutes, but a side mission, which gives you access to the special Gremlin unit that involves placing Gremlins in different corners of the map will buy you more time (about 22 minutes for all four of them.) Objectives * Clear Evacuation Flight Paths. * Get Charlie Platoon to the Landing Zone. Walkthrough You begin with a Station, a marine and flamethrower units, a pair of Scorpion tanks and hornet VTOLs. Begin by building one supply pad and one reactor, upgrade that supply pad and build a second supply pad. Send a squad to the right side of the base and you will find a claimable reactor, once you claim it, upgrade to a fortress, build a vehicle depot, build one more supply pad and upgrade any supply pad that has not been improved yet. Once you have this done, Serina should tell you about the pylon and send you a free Gremlin. Place the Gremlin near the pylon next to the claimed reactor; the EMP should give you an extra four minutes. Upgrade the Scorpion to Canister Shell and the Wolverine to Volley. Then, build turrets if you haven't yet. Once Canister shell and Volley have been upgraded, improve your reactor to four energy levels, and upgrade the Wolverine to two launchers. Build two scorpions, and as many Wolverines as possible. Set their rally point near Charlie's position. When you have all Scorpions and Wolverines there, cryo bomb the left side and have your scorpions attack the left side and your Wolverines the right. Once all the launchers are taken care of, have you units focus on the outer areas. There are a lot of Flood launchers in this level. Once Charlie has been rescued, the Spartan IIs will stay and help. Heal any damaged units and replace, any if needed. Send your forces to Bravo's position and cryo bomb it before your forces arrive, otherwise they will be frozen as well. The wolverine's volley ability can dispose of the launchers quickly. Once the site has been cleared, you will be told that you will have to take Bravo to the base on foot. Select all units and rally them at the base. To make the Elephant go slightly faster, have a Spartan commandeer it. Once the Elephant goes near the signal circle, Forge will welcome you back and the mission ends. Optional Objectives *Place Gremlin at Pylon (4). * Kill 350 Swarms (this will unlock the level's skull). The skull is located east of you base past the First Tower to a Plateau with covered with Flood Eggs it is in the center you can only get it by air. The black box is next to Bravo Platoon (the middle unit that needs to be rescued). Transcript Cutscene opens on the Apex, a Spirit dropship, drops off its passengers and departs. Anders is seen in some kind of stasis beam, Regret and the Arbiter approach her. Regret: This is her? Arbiter: Yes, Hierarch, this is the one I observed. Regret: (with false concern) Such a frail thing. You would hardly think them a threat. Anders: I demand to know why I'm being held! Arbiter: (laughing) Demand? Zealot: Arbiter, a Human ship has arrived and is closing in on the entrance portal- The Arbiter strikes the Zealot, sending him flying across the platform Arbiter: Get the Hierarch to High Charity! Intercept that human ship and destroy it at once! The Arbiter walks off, Regret departs with his Honor Guards. Cutscene fades to the Spirit of Fire's location, over an ocean. Forge: Nothing but ocean. Cutter: Are you sure this is it, Serina? Serina: Fairly sure, initiating a deep scan. Docking, Cleansing? That's not right. Captain, you are not going to like this. The ocean below suddenly splits in two Cutter: Serina... Forge: Captain, we've got company! Several Sentinels approach the Spirit of Fire, and fly around it for a moment, the Spirit of Fire is drawn into a docking and decontamination mechanism within the planet. Cutter: All hands engage! Serina, I've got troops out there still! Get them back on board now! Serina: Captain, I can only hold this position a few minutes at the most. Cutter: Now Serina! Serina: Recalling surface squads, so we can all die together, aye, sir! {Gameplay} Serina: Three platoons inbound, designating them: Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Cutter: Red Team? Serina: They're with Charlie sir, ahhh, that could be a problem. Flying Flood forms are seen engaging the Marines Cutter: We can't evac those trapped Marines, until the air is clear, let's be about it people. Cutter: Serina, see if you can buy us more time, Sergeant, break through that line for our Pelicans. Mission starts Alpha: This is Alpha platoon, we've got hostile contacts, lots of hostile contacts. Serina: Captain, those pylons down there, are generating the field we're in. Cutter: Can we shut them down? Serina: Way ahead of you sir, Forge, I'm sending you a new toy, a Gremlin, drive it over to that pylon. Gremlin arrives Forge: Gremlin in position, EMP in 3..2..1. Gremlin fires EMP, the pylon is shut down. Serina: Recalculating speed of descent, carry the four, and we just might make it! Alpha: This is Alpha platoon, we're being overrun! Forge destroys the first group of Flood buildings Forge: All clear! Evac flight start your run. Evac Flight: Platoon recovered, returning en route to the Spirit. Alpha: Hey thanks for that Seregeant, need a Grizzly? Alpha's Grizzly tank stays behind and becomes useable Bravo: This is Bravo. Sarge, could you kindly get off your ass and save ours? If Bravo's Elephant is destroyed Bravo: I'm too pretty to die... Forge destroys a second group of Flood builidings Forge: All clear! Evac flight start your run. Evac Flight: Platoon recovered, returning en route to the Spirit. Bravo: About time, I won't forget this. Bravo platoon's Elephant stays behind and becomes useable Forge's troops come across another pylon Serina: Pylon sighted, marking on your display. Forge: Gremlin in position, EMP in 3..2..1 Second pylon is shut down Forge and his troops destroy a third group of Flood buildings Forge: All clear! Evac flight start your run. If charlie is not the last platoon rescued Spartan: This is Red team. We'll stay behind and give you guys a hand. Cutscene begins, a flying Flood form approaches a Pelican Serina: Aerial hostiles on an intercept course, Evac flight, abort, repeat Evac flight abort! Abort! Evac Flight is engaged by flying Flood forms, and quickly flees off screen If Bravo is the last platoon Bravo platoon: We could try coming in. If Charlie is the last platoon Spartan: This is Charlie platoon, we'll come in on our own, keep those engines hot! Serina: We're running out of time! (when countdown gets to 4 minutes) Marine: Spirit, Evac Force is requesting a repair on the base. Forge: Welcome back, all ground forces present and accounted for Captain. Level ends Cutter: Good work, Serina, final evac from surface from planet surface inbound, prep air locks. Trivia *Even though it takes place on the same place the previous two levels took place on, it shares it name with the location itself, which would confuse players and make them think it is on a different location, as noticed by the blue-white color of the land. Sources Category:Halo Wars Campaign